Sony SMILE
The SMILE is a series of entertainment systems produced by Sony from 1995 to 1999. The SMILE systems are mainly aimed toward kids ages 3-12. Features The SMILE system came with a DVR, a remote, a voice module for the PC, as well as a digital alarm clock. DVR + Remote Abilities The DVR would let kids play games featuring their favorite characters, and watch their favorite movies and TV shows, anytime without having to use cable. Kids can also listen to music and read stories through the DVR. PC Voice Module Abilities The Voice Module would play back audio from the selected character to help you throughout select PC games. The character selected would then speak with you, congratulate you and help you along the way. The character audio would be played through the Voice Module itself rather than the computer. Digital Alarm Clock Abilities The alarm clock would let kids wake up to the voices of their favorite characters. The character they choose would tell jokes, share fun facts, and share words of encouragement each time they stop the alarm. Updates Original SMILE (1995) The original SMILE software came standard with all SMILE systems, and if connected to the internet, the DVR, Voice Module, and the alarm clock would auto update. Released on September 15th, 1995. SMILE Mark 2 (1996) The Mark 2 software came standard with all SMILE systems after the 2nd week of October 1996. Systems running the original software would end up getting the update. This update adds new movies, shows and games in the DVR library. This also adds new character alarms, as well as new challenges from characters in the alarms. Released on October 14th, 1996. SMILE Mark 3 (1997) The Mark 3 software came standard with all SMILE systems after the 2nd week of November 1997. Systems running the original software OR Mark 2 would get this update. This update adds support for the additional smart pen, sold separately. This update also adds support for Microsoft Actimates Barney. This update adds new shows, movies, games, and eBooks in the DVR library, as well as new character alarms featuring Arthur characters. Released on November 12th, 1997. SMILE Mark 4 (1998) The Mark 4 software came standard with all SMILE systems during the 1st week of December 1998. Systems running Mark 2 or Mark 3 would get this update. This update adds support for Microsoft Actimates Arthur and D.W. This update adds new shows, movies, games, eBooks, and now CHARACTER THEMES for the DVR. The final update. Released on December 1st, 1998. Available Shows Original Shows # 2 Stupid Dogs # Allegra's Window # All That # Are You Afraid of The Dark? # Barney and Friends # Bill Nye The Science Guy # Bonkers # Care Bears Family # Chip And Dale Rescue Rangers # Clarissa Explains It All # Darkwing Duck # Double Dare # Doug # DuckTales # Fraggle Rock # Goof Troop # Gullah Gullah Island # Hey Dude # Lassie # Looney Tunes # Paw Paws # Pound Puppies # Ren and Stimpy # Rocko's Modern Life # Rugrats # The Secret World of Alex Mack # What A Cartoon! # Wimzie's House # Wishbone # Yogi Bear Shows Added In The Mark 2 Update # Aaahh!!! Real Monsters # Arthur # Big Bag # The Big Comfy Couch # Blue's Clues # Hey Arnold! # Kablam! # The Magic School Bus # The Puzzle Place # Rupert # Where In The World Is Carmen Sandiego? # Where In Time Is Carmen Sandiego? Shows Added In The Mark 3 Update # The Angry Beavers # Animaniacs # Cow And Chicken # Figure It Out # I Am Weasel # Johnny Bravo # Storytime # Teletubbies Shows Added In The Mark 4 Update # Adventures from The Book Of Virtues # CatDog # The Charlie Horse Music Pizza # Jay Jay the Jet Plane # The Powerpuff Girls # The Wild Thornberrys Category:Electronics Category:Sony